Autumnstar's Pain
by blueoaktree775
Summary: Generations after Firestar saved the Clans one last time, the peace will soon be threatened. Autumnkit was just an ordinary RiverClan kit, until something happened one fateful day. Now, everyone hates her, and she has made a deadly enemy. With the fate of the Clan at her paws, she must overcome all her terrible challenges. Most characters are O.C.s
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Author's note: The allegiances do not have the other Clans, due to the fact that it is un-necessary in this point of the story. All you need to know about the other Clans is in the story.**

Allegiances:  
RiverClan:

Leader: Hawkstar- brown tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Mistfur- white she cat with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Ambergaze- white she cat with black paws  
Warriors:  
Stoneheart- gray tom with green eyes  
Fireblaze- orange tom with blue eyes  
Icefang- dark blue she cat  
Thunderstrike- fast yellow tom  
Waterripple- silver she cat with blue eyes  
Doveheart- gentle gray she cat  
Owltalon- black tom  
Sunglare- yellow tom with black stripes  
Icecrack- blue tabby she cat  
Blacktail- cream tom with a black tail  
Quietmoon- white she cat

Apprentice- Larkpaw  
Wolfclaw- gray tom  
Tigerstripe- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Stonepaw  
Darkwhisper- black tom with a white face

Queens:  
Silvermoon- silver she cat- mother of Autumnkit (orange she cat with black paws, stripes, and tail tip) and Strongkit (brown tom)  
Sandburn- sandy she cat with green eyes- mother of Heartkit (reddish she cat) and Groundkit (brown tom)

Apprentices:  
Larkpaw- brown tom  
Stonepaw- gray she cat

Elders:  
Sharptooth- gray tom with sharp teeth

A half moon shone in the darkness. All that could be heard was the screeching of fighting cats.

In the mist, a cat happened to pin down another and gave a yowl of triumph.

"Get out of here, WindClan scum! The river will never be yours!" He screeched.

As the last WindClan warrior fled, a cat ran up to him. It was Stoneheart. Other than a nasty scratch to his flank, he was fine. But there was terror in his eyes.

"Hawkstar! C-Clawface... Clawface is dead!

Shock and grief filled the leaders eyes. But he pushed that aside for the sake of his Clan.

"Lead me to him. But how will we tell Silvermoon? She kitted his kits yesterday!"

Grief filled Stoneheart and he hung his head.

"Hawkstar... you know how much i love her. But she chose Clawface over me... but I will do all I can to help heal her..."

"Good. Check on the kits as well. Autumnkit and Strongkit need a father, and you are the best one to fill in that gap. But you will have to tell them you're not their real father."

"Clawface died an honorable death. Silvermoon must know that."

"Yes... now let us go back to camp. I hate to admit it, but only Sharpstar can help us now."

"Sharpstar? Of ThunderClan? There's a reason her warrior name was Sharptounge! You'll be scorned for days!"

"I will deal with it if it means saving my Clan!" He snapped. "Look, Stoneheart, we really need to go back to camp!" He signaled to the Clan. "Cats of RiverClan!" He yowled. "We have won this battle, but there are more to come. Let us go home in triumph!" He suddenly hung his head. "However... Clawface is dead."

"He died an honorable death."

"Who killed him?"

Yowls came from the Clan.

"Warriors! Stop! I said let us go home now!"

Stoneheart had walked up to Hawkstar.

"I just hope that Silvermoon understands..." he murmured.

**Author's note**  
**8D that's it for the prologue and allegiances! Tell me what you think! Sorry for fail dialogue, but it's much better in chapter one, I assure you. Remember to give me constructive criticism! I accept the good and bad, but not the rude!**


	2. StarClan's Warning

**A.N.: Hello! So, Autumnstar is an orange she cat with blue eyes and black stripes, tail tip, front paws, and ear tips. She has****scars****and nicks, but she gains them throughout the story. Her mom, Silvermoon, is a silver she cat with blue eyes. Her brother, Strongkit, is a dark brown tom with****green eyes****. Sandburn is a sandy she cat with green eyes. Heartkit is a tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes. Groundkit is a brown she cat with amber eyes. Hawkstar is a brown tom with amber eyes. Mistfur is a white she cat with blue eyes. Ambergaze is a white she cat with black paws. Stoneheart is a gray tom with blue eyes. All of these cats play an important role in the story. The rest will be described as the story goes along****:P**

**So heres chapter 1.**

"Welcome, Autumnkit"

The words pierced Autumnkit's ears like thorns. Where was she? A moment ago, she had been snuggled up next to Silvermoon and Strongkit. Now she was standing in front of a bunch of transparent cats with stars in their fur.

StarClan! The realization of who these cats were hit her with shock as well as confusion. Why were they talking to her?

"Wh- why are you here...?" Was all she could muster.

A cat with a crooked jaw stepped forward. "My name is Crookedstar" he said. "I was once leader of RiverClan. I have a prophecy for you."

Autumnkit tilted her head. Prophecy? She wondered. I'm just any old RiverClan cat.

Crookedstar cleared his throat. "The cat of fire and darkness will seal her own fate of pain."

Another cat stepped forward. "My name is Mistystar. I was leader after Leopardstar, who was leader after Crookedstar."

She too cleared her throat. "Because what was thought to be a game was real"

More cats stepped forward. A oddly leopard printed she cat said "but the one thing that will heal her has always been misunderstood."

A thick furred gray tom spoke in a deep voice. "But she must beware!"

A cat who called himself Reedstar was the last to speak. "For what will heal her will also destroy her."

Without warning, all the cats turned around and walked away, leaving a terrified Autumnkit behind. Who was this cat? Surely it wasn't her. She must find this cat and warn them! She curled up in a corner to fall asleep and go home.

But Autumnkit couldn't leave the nagging feeling that she was that cat.

**Did I leave you hanging?****Stay tuned for chapter two! I promise it's much more exciting.**


	3. A Curse's Beginning

**So here's chapter 2 of Autumnstar's Pain. Hope you enjoy.**

"Fool! You will never win!" He snarled.

Autumnstar screeched and threw him off in rage. "This battle is over, Darkstar. RiverClan has won this war. You may be enraged at us, but remember that Owlflight has made his choice. He will stay in RiverClan as my mate, and you are the fool for causing a war over a choice. Leave, and if you dare come back, we will show no mercy, and the blood of your warriors will run through our river."

Darkstar snarled. "We will win, Autumnstar. We shall leave for now, but remember that we will come back."

Without warning, he spun around and pounced on Owlflight. "You will pay!" He yowled. And with that, he brought down the killing blow. Blood oozed out of Owlflight's neck, and he looked at Autumnstar and said a few words.

"This battle is over... and only my death caused it. I'm so sorry Autumnstar. Remember that i love you, and I'll see you in StarClan."

Autumnstar stared in shock and grief, and her rage caused her voice to crack. "Leave Darkstar... you did what you needed to... go..."

"Never!" Darkstar yowled. "I will get my revenge on you, for taking away our valuable leader!" With that, he spun around and pinned Autumnstar. "Goodbye, Autumnstar. You caused this, and now you will pay." With that, he brought his claws down. Autumnstar braced herself for the piercing of claws and-

Snap.

"What was that?"

"A branch! A branch has fallen on the apprentice den!"

"Larkpaw is dead! My apprentice is dead!"

"My son! Larkpaw! Get up!"

"Stonepaw, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Wolfclaw! But my brother is dead!"

"Autumnkit, get up!"

Autumnkit snapped awake. What an odd dream. She had dreamt that she was leader, fighting for her Clan, proudly. But what was this about a war caused by her mate? That certainly added to the oddness of the dream.

And where was Stonekit? She fell asleep next to him. In fact, Silvermoom, Sandburn, Heartkit, and Groundkit were all gone too. All that was heard was silence... no wait. There was sobs and wails coming from outside.

She stepped outside, only to see the apprentice den in ruins, and everyone was gathered around the center of the clearing. She tried to get a view, but she couldn't see, until Silvermoon picked her up.

"Its Larkpaw. He's dead."

Larkpaw? Oh no. Larkpaw was her friend, and he had thought her the hunting crouch and a few basic moves. Why did he have to die?

Then she remembered the prophecy. "The cat of fire and darkness will seal her own fate of pain"

Nah, that couldn't be her. She was no cat of fire and darkness. And it wasn't her fault that a branch fell on her friend.

But she was orange... and black. Fire and darkness. But even so, it couldn't be her. She was being silly. How could she have caused a branch to fall?

Hawkstar, her leader, stepped into the clearing. "We are all familiar with the death of Larkpaw." He began. "From examining the branch, we found claw marks scoring deep into the base of the branch. Apparently, kits caused this branch to be loose. If you did this, speak up. Now."

Autumnkit and Stonekit exchanged a glance. Oh no. It was them. So I am the cat of fire and darkness, and I have sealed a part of my fate of pain. I killed one of my friends, even thought it was an accident. I hope nothing similar happens again.

She had no idea this was the beginning of her fate.

**So, a much longer chapter. The next chapter is where the real fun begins. Oh, and by the way, Strongkit is actually Autumnkit's brother, but it was Stonekit, an entirely different cat, who helped her loosen the branch. Just saying. I did not confuse them. I would like it if you commented, or criticized. Thank you for reading. I feel like I made a mistake, but I can't seem to find it. Oh, and about that branch thing... basically the branch is heavy but thin. And I imagine RiverClan cats with sharp claws, because of the fish they catch, so... yea.**

**Please note that this story MAY be discontinued. Sorry it took forever to upload, I've been quite busy with school and art. Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded much faster...**


	4. UPDATE

**A NOTE TO ALL READERS:**

**I'm sorry to say that I am not continuing this. First of all, it is a very HORRIBLE story that I wrote when I was writing my first story ever. And I have no motivation to improve it.**

**On another note, I'm way more interested in other things now. I might still write other Warriors stuff, just hardly.**

**Once again apologizing, **

**~Oak**


End file.
